How to learn Japanese! Cahill Style!
by WiseGuyBro-JK LOL Studios
Summary: With sex, stalking,learning,and Japanese (火 ぺおpぇ 于ぉ カレー 穂ぺふっ レア ティン)
1. Lesson 1

Hi fanfiction, El Phil here. Now, this is a story leading up to a crossover, and blah Ba blah Ba blah. You get my drift. I don't own The 39 Clues. Now, let start the story, shall we? How to teach Japanese 方 と 手当 じゃぱ寝せ Imagine, Dan Cahill trying to teach Japanese to Natalie Kabra. In reality, it worked until the "-chan" and "-San" part. And then...Well, if you wanna know the whole thing happened, it's best to start at the beginning. Dan was speaking Japanese alot, and Natalie got into it and was gonna get lessons, so that she can understand Dan. And those lessons are by Dan. Now, after learning it, when Dan said Nat-San, she asked what that meant and what -chan meant. Unfortunately, Natalie knew that Dan liked her, and she said to use chan. When Dan asked, Natalie showed him why. Because she loved him. And she wanted sex...with Dan. So Natan (A/N Why do we have these names? Even if it's easier to write, why do we have it anyways?) had Sex. Dan first took off her shirt and bra and started sucking Nat's nipples. She started to moan and pull his hair. She then took off his pants and boxers and started to give him a blowjob. Dan moved her so that he can lick her womanhood and so she can suck his dick. After a while of licking and cumming, Dan got her up into a doggy style position and put his dick into her vagina. She moaned as he pushed it in harder and faster. He started to really moan, then asked if he could cum in her. She said yes. And he released his seed in her. After that, he went anal on her, filling her ass with cum. Afterwords, he took it out, and gave it a good rub for anymore cum. A little came out to land on her breast. Dan ended the lesson, and Natan got in Dan's bed, cuddled up, and fell asleep. Amy, Ian, Hamilton, and Sinead watched it all. Once they did a truth or dare: no lies, they had something major against them (A/N I will not write that...at least at this point). The End? Impressed? 2 in 1 day! What a record! Anyways this is a story that is directly not related to my other story. Infact, the stories are in 2 different dimensions! Review, PM, And etc, etc, and etc. El Phil and Wise 


	2. Unreal Lesson (Lesson 2)

Hi fanfiction, El Phil here. Now, this is after the lesson. I don't own The 39 Clues. Now, let start the story, shall we? （¥）($) (₩) (€) The sign said. That was good news to Natalie Kabra, who needed to pay Dan Cahill for the "lessons". He was sleeping at the time the payment was due, and didn't care what type of money, and he wanted to let Nat know by the sign. She paid...and went into her room. She was packing for a mission in Nepel (to retrieve a vial),and she was gonna stay there for a night. Unfortunately, Dan was getting the same thing that she was supposed to get. She got to Nepel before Dan, and by the time Dan got to the temple Nat was leaving with the vial. He put a tracker on her while trying to get, just in case she got it. Which she did. She got back to her room, got mostly unchanged (she still had her lingerie on), and slept. Dan sneaked in. He just got the object when Natalie woke up. She shot him with a love poison, the one she had at the time. And just after she shot, Dan shot the same thing at her (on purpose).Now that Natalie and Dan had love poisons inside their blood cells, they went sex-crazy. So they had sex for 3 days non-stop. Ian and Amy were worried, so they left for the hotel room in Nepel. When Ian and Amy came, they saw them at sex, and caught them. Natan was as red as red pepper. They both got grounded. They went back and got locked in a room. Perfect for sex. So they had more. What a shocker *mock horror* When Amian came back, they caught them again. They didn't care and continued. Then Amian started to get... went to Ian's room. They stopped a hour later. When they checked on Natan, they were still having sex. It seems like at this rate the love sex! *Suspenceful music* Eventually they called El Phil and Wise to end it. Wise left because he realized his eggs were gonna be burned. So he left (Wise chickened out+he wasn't cooking eggs! *suspance horror music/mock horror* El Phil wasn't successful, and he left too. Amian than gave up and left. What will Amian do about Natan? Will Amian stop them? Find out later! Review, PM, And etc, etc, and etc. El Phil (and Wise who is punch-bugging me O-O *help*) 


	3. The Song (lesson 3)

Can't Hold Us Chapter I would like to say the song belongs to Macklemore, Ryan Lewis, Ray Dalton. I got it off at .com. I also don't own the 39 clues either (A/N :( *sad teary eye face*) Now on with the story! A note* was at the door of the room Natan was in for having sex. Dan was addicted (A/N just like me) to Can't Hold Us. He would never do anything without that song blasting in his ears at brain damaging level of sound. Even sex...which somehow he got the room to play. He would sing this with the music (without the words) everyday. In fact, this is the song: Ay, ay, ay Good to see you, come on in, let's go Yeah, let's go Alright, alright OK, uh, alright, OK Alright, OK Return of the Mack, get up! What it is, what it does, what it is, what it isn't. Looking for a better way to get up out of bed Instead of getting on the Internet and checking a new hit me Get up! Thrift shop, pimp strut walking, little bit of humble, little bit of cautious Somewhere between like Rocky and Cosby. Sweater gang, nope, nope y'all can't copy Yup. Bad, moon walking, this here, is our party, my posse's been on Broadway, And we did it, our way. Grown music, I shed my skin and put my bones into everything I record to it And yet I'm on. Let that stage light go and shine on down, got that Bob Barker suit game and plinko in my style. Money, stay on my craft and stick around for those pounds, But I do that to pass the torch and put on for my town Trust me. On my I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T shit hustler, Chasing dreams since I was 14 with the four track bussing halfway cross that city with the backpack, fat cat, crushing Labels out here, Now they can't tell me nothing We give that to the people, Spread it across the country Labels out here, Now they can't tell me nothing We give it to the people, Spread it across the country Here we go back, this is the moment Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us Like the ceiling can't hold us Here we go back, this is the moment Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us Like the ceiling can't hold us Now, can I kick it? Thank you. Yeah I'm so damn grateful. I grew up, really wanted gold fronts But that's what you get when Wu Tang raised you Y'all can't stop me, go hard like I got an 808 in my heart beat And I'm eating at the beat like you gave a little speed to a great white shark on shark week Raw. Tell me go up. Gone! Deuces goodbye. I got a world to see, and my girl she wanna see Rome, Caesar make you a believer. Now I never ever did it for a throne. That validation comes from giving it back to the people. Now sing this song and it goes like Raise those hands, this is our party We came here to live life like nobody was watching I got my city right behind me If I fall, they got me. Learn from that failure gain humility and then we keep marching ourselves Here we go back, this is the moment Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us Like the ceiling can't hold us Here, we go back, this is the moment Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us Like the ceiling can't hold us And so we put our hands up And so we put our hands up Let's go! Na na na na na na na na (aha) Hey And all my people say Na na na na na na na na (that's right, feels good) Hey And all my people say Na na na na na na na na (it's alright) (oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh) And all my people say Na na na na na na na na Ma-ckle-more Here we go back, this is the moment Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us Like the ceiling can't hold us Can we go back, this is the moment Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us Like the ceiling can't hold us. Let the night come, before the fight's won Some might run against the test But those that triumph, embrace the fight cause Their fears then prove that courage exists Hope [echo] Everyday since April 7th, 2013. When will he stop? (A/N hopefully he doesn't!) To Be Continued Hey, everyone, I'd like to say that I will start to go by JK LOL Studios. I will not change my pen name, but exepect JK LOL Studios at the end of every story. And maybe El Phil. Thank You JK LOL Studios (and El Phil) 


	4. Announcement (Lesson 4)

This chapter is an announcement/add-on. 1) The note* said You Can't Hold Us Amian 2) The sadness of pain and happiness is abandoned for awhile. As for the other story, I will not make another chapter due to my 39 clues installments. Thank You. JK LOL Studios 


End file.
